


the importance of being sober

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunken Confessions, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy is settling into university life well, enjoying her course and her new friends. Everything is good, except for the presence of a brunette named Cana, a year older than Lucy and devastatingly beautiful.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	the importance of being sober

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fairy Tail Reverse Big Bang, and inspired by @twicesix's art which you can find here:
> 
> https://twicesix.tumblr.com/post/628533276697608193/my-art-for-the-fairy-tail-reverse-big-bang-held-by
> 
> The event was super fun and I am so happy that I took part :) Here's to the next entry of mine!

Lucy had only arrived twenty minutes ago and she was already completely out of her depth. The second years had invited the first years out for drinks in an attempt to help them socialise, and now the majority of the School of Art and Journalism had turned out for the occasion. It was difficult for Lucy, who had never been good at holding her booze, especially when the pretty brunette sat across from her was making Lucy feel every kind of nervous. 

Her best friend was there though, and that was a comfort. Freed had grown up on the neighbouring estate, the oldest child of a family with as much history and wealth as the Heartfilias. Lucy got along well enough with Bickslow and Evergreen, his younger siblings, but Freed’s love of books and knowledge had allowed them to get especially close. It was his love for the course that had drawn Lucy to this specific university after all, a decision that she didn’t yet regret. 

“Lucy, want another drink?” Sting barked. He had been the first student that Lucy had met when she had arrived on the University of Crocus’ campus, a vibrant second year who Lucy wasn’t even supposed to be sat next to at that moment. 

Every thirty minutes the seats switched, and twenty minutes ago Lucy had moved to sit next to Rogue, a second year who majored in art and design. It had taken less than ten minutes for Sting - literature and drama - to crawl into his boyfriend’s lap. He was still perched there rather gracelessly, and when he wasn’t kissing Rogue he was trying to pour Lucy more drinks. She got the feeling that he was a messy drunk and immediately felt bad for Rogue, but they seemed happy together. Lucy envied that. 

The only third year who had managed to make it out that night was Erza - literature and fine art - and she stood formally, clapping her hands together. 

“Change.” 

Lucy stayed seated, knowing that it was not her time to rotate yet. She watched as half of the group shuffled around into new places, Sting grumbling each and every second that he was out of Rogue’s arms, nestling back against the other man when they started chatting to another first year that Lucy hadn’t spoken to yet. 

She took a sip of her drink before smiling at the person next to her. The smile soon faltered when Lucy realised that her new partner was the hot brunette named Cana. Lucy downed the rest of her drink. 

“So,” Cana began, resting her cheek on the elbow that was propped on the table and glancing at Lucy “Is your name as pretty as your face?” 

Lucy spluttered, eyes wide with brows drawn low together. She had spoken to Cana before, exchanging enough pleasantries that she hoped that they would have at least retained each other’s first names. The disappointment that Cana didn’t remember her outweighed the flirtatious lilt to her tone.

“I’m Lucy.” The blonde offered with a tight smile. She went to hold out her hand for Cana to shake, the formality of her childhood a pretence that Lucy hadn’t yet rid herself of, but the other woman threw her head back and laughed. 

“Oh, I remember you, blondie.” Cana grinned. “I just wanted to call you pretty.” 

Lucy felt her body stiffen, heat spreading up from her neck and into her cheeks. People had flirted with her before, but nobody as openly as Cana. Or as beautiful. It was like she was a schoolgirl again, faced with the relentless waves of first love that only youth could provide. But Lucy was nineteen, an adult. She shouldn't be reacting like this. 

She drank over half of her beer in one breath, slamming the glass back onto the table and meeting Cana’s gaze. 

“You’re not bad looking, yourself.” 

It was supposed to sound cool and confident, but Lucy delivered it as a sheepish whisper. Cana blinked slowly, and then doubled over with laughter. 

God, Lucy had ruined it, her only chance at giving a good impression to the one person who had truly caught her eye. On shaky limbs, Lucy stood, eyes cast to the ground, mumbling an excuse under her breath which would allow her to leave. The few beers that she had already drank were starting to swim in her head, making her feel woozy when she had moved fast. Others around the table were looking at her questioningly, but Cana’s gaze was the worst; open, brave. Teasing. 

Thin fingers wrapped around Lucy’s wrist, pulling her back into her seat. 

“You’re interesting, blondie. I’ll give you that.” Cana winked, pouring half of her bottle into Lucy’s now empty glass. Too weak to protest, Lucy thanked Cana dutifully and cradled the glass against her chest. 

She didn’t know what to say, not wanting to make a fool out of herself but also not wanting to remain quiet and ruin such a precious chance to speak to Cana. The brunette seemed unconcerned, twisting a piece of shoulder-length hair between her fingers and staring intently at Lucy’s face. Slowly, Cana brought the bottle to her mouth, eyes never leaving Lucy’s. 

It was hot in the bar, hotter than it should have been in October, and Lucy let the flush of her cheeks be blamed on that instead of the way that Cana’s lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle. Her tongue darted out, catching a bead of alcohol which had dripped over the side, and Lucy gulped. She didn’t know if it was the heat, the booze, or just simply because it was Cana, but her body had never had such a visceral reaction to anyone before. There was mirth on Cana’s lips which she wiped off with the corner of her thumb, leaning forward until her breath, bitter with beer, washed over Lucy’s face. 

“I bet that you taste better than this cheap booze does.” 

Lucy wanted to kiss her, to prove her right and bypass every kind of awkwardness. To just be together, formalities be damned, and see if they worked. Because Lucy had never felt this way about someone so fast, and that had to mean something. 

It  _ had  _ to. 

She placed her hands on Cana’s thighs, using them as purchase to lean forward, closer, skin almost pressing against skin-

“Change!” 

Erza clapped her hands together and Lucy bolted away from Cana as though she had been hit by lightning. The brunette seemed dazed, wetting her lips with a languid stroke of her tongue and leaning back on her seat.

“See ya around, blondie.” 

Lucy rose unsteadily to her feet, scanning the group until her eyes fell onto a blissfully empty seat. She adjusted her clothes, cleared her throat, and walked away as confidently as she could. 

Weaving through the maneuvering crowd was difficult for Lucy, the alcohol travelling through her system at a high speed. She felt warm, and giddy, but how much of that was due to Cana and how much was the vodka. Before she had even sat down, Freed’s eyes were on her. 

“How are things going with Cana?” He quirked his brow, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

“How are things going with Laxus?” Lucy shot back, slumping into the seat next to him. Freed had been chasing the captain of the rugby team for weeks now with little result. He was older than Freed, and neither him nor Lucy actually knew whether or not Laxus even liked men. At least Lucy didn’t have that problem; Cana was as open about her bisexuality as she was with everything else. 

Freed raised his glass in a mock toast. “Touché.” 

The pair exchanged a wry smile, making Lucy feel immediately more at ease. He had always been a soothing presence to her, even as children, and Lucy was grateful for that. Especially at times like these, where she was so very far outside of her comfort zone. 

She fell forward, pressing her face against the sticky table and groaning loud enough to earn a concerned glance from the pair sitting next to them. 

“I like her, Freed.”

“I know.”

“‘And I don’t know what to do.”

“You should tell her.”

Lucy froze for a moment before peering up from the table with bleary, narrowed eyes. 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

The older man smirked. “Which is always.”

She poked her tongue at him and then settled back down against the table. It smelt like old booze and sanitizer, but Lucy didn’t care enough to lift her head. 

She heard Freed sigh, felt him shuffle around next to her, and then smelt the alcohol which had been placed at her side. 

“You need another drink.”

Lucy didn’t disagree. 

-x-

Most of the first years had gone home for the night, not able to keep up with the rowdy second years. Cana knew that she could drink more than most, but it was still frustrating that such a wonderful night was coming to an end. A premature end, Cana felt; she could carry on drinking for hours yet. 

“Are you staying, Cana?” Rogue asked, arm secured around Sting’s waist, propping the blond man up as he swayed. 

“Of course.” She grinned, tipping her drink in the air at Rogue. He didn’t comment, simply nodded his head and carried his boyfriend away from the group. 

The crowd had thinned considerably, but a quick glance showed Cana that there were still a few interesting people left, including the blonde girl who had been watching her all night. Lucy was leaning against Freed, someone Cana had been out drinking with more than once, and if there was a pang of jealousy at their intimacy then Cana was able to push it down and ignore it. Freed was very openly gay, after all. 

“What’s up guys?” Cana’s grin faltered when she realised that Lucy’s eyes were hooded, her body not resting against Freed, but limp against him. 

Cana’s lips set into a grim line. “Man, she’s totally wasted.” 

Freed hummed. “I always forget how easy it is to get Lucy drunk.” He winced. “I should not have encouraged her drinking.” 

The blonde giggled, entirely oblivious to their conversation, and offered Cana a weak smile. 

“Cana! Happy to see you.” It was more coherent that Cana was expecting, but the words were still slurred and Lucy still seemed mostly out of it. 

“I need to get her home.” Freed shifted Lucy so that she sat by herself. She wobbled and then fell forward, laughing as her face hit the table. “Could you give me a hand? She only lives in the apartments down the road.” 

Cana didn’t hesitate.”

“Of course.” She hooked an arm around Lucy’s waist, pulling the blond to her feet as Freed mimicked the position on Lucy’s other side. 

They thanked the people who were left, said their goodbyes, and headed out into the night. 

Cana was instantly glad that it was cold; that would help to sober them all up, Lucy especially. She was singing under her breath and Cana couldn’t tell if it was extremely slurred or simply in another language. She wouldn’t be surprised either way. 

“She’s heavier than she looks.” Freed muttered as they continued down the street. 

“I won’t tell her that you said that.” Cana said with a smile. When Freed didn’t reply, she commented again. 

“You’re a good friend.” 

He always seemed so stoic, many assumed that he thought himself better than others. Cana was pleased that she had seen through that, had gotten to know Freed as the intelligent, gentle man who was a fiercely loyal as he was brave and kind. 

Freed paused, mouth open to comment when a loud ringing made all three of them jump. Quickly, he fished out his phone and answered the call. 

“Hello?” 

Even though Cana tried not to listen, the pained expression on Freed’s face was too distinct to ignore. The conversation only lasted briefly, with Freed seeming more and more stressed as it went on. 

“Fine. I understand.” He snapped, shoving his phone back into his pocket and casting Cana an apologetic look. 

“If it doesn’t rain it pours.” Freed sighed, rubbing his slender fingers across his temple. “My brother is passed out drunk and the bartender is going to kick him out onto the street. If I go and collect him can you make sure that Lucy gets home safe.” 

Cana knew Freed well enough to know that he wouldn’t ask unless he was desperate. It was nice to know that he trusted her, Cana just wished that it was under better circumstances. 

She took the majority of Lucy’s weight onto her shoulders and smiled at Freed. “Of course.” 

He threw her a grateful look and turned back the way that they had just come, only getting a few steps away before swivelling back and facing Cana. 

“Here-” He threw a set of keys which Cana barely had enough time to catch, “Lucy’s apartment keys. I’m trusting you, Cana.” 

And then he was gone, sprinting down the street towards the campus bars. Lucy didn’t seem to notice, continued to sing in French as the two of them hobbled their way to the bottom of Lucy’s apartment complex. 

“Which one is yours?” Cana gestured to the buttons that would unlock the door. Lucy grinned in return. 

She unhooked herself from Cana’s grasp and stumbled forward, resting her finger on the number eight before falling against the wall face first, giggling. With a sigh, Cana used Lucy’s fob key to unlock the door as Lucy held down the correct button. It popped open and Lucy fell inside, Cana only just quick enough to catch her waist before she hit the ground. 

“Careful.” Cana soothed. Her hands were gripping Lucy’s waist, the blonde’s head resting on Cana’s shoulder until Lucy raised it, meeting Cana’s gaze with half-closed, bleary brown eyes. 

“I like you, Cana.” 

It didn’t matter how Cana’s heart fluttered, how all the air was stripped from her lungs or how she felt a tingling go across her skin; Lucy was drunk, and Cana was not about to get her hopes up until they had had a very sober conversation. Alcohol made people say all sorts of crazy things, things they didn’t mean. Cana  _ knew  _ that. 

“I like you too, blondie.” She forced a smile, tried to lead Lucy to the staircase but the blonde dug in her heels.

She seemed frustrated, face scrunching up in a way that Cana shouldn’t find as adorable as she did, lips parting only to blow out nothing but air. From what Cana had seen, Lucy was just as stubborn and headstrong as Freed, so it was only slightly surprising when Lucy groaned in frustration, standing up as tall and confidently as she could in her intoxicated state, and pressed her mouth harshly against Cana’s. 

As kisses go it was more amusing to Cana than sensual, with Lucy’s lips being too hard and wet, teeth clacking together almost painfully. Cana didn’t react, simply stood and accepted the affection until Lucy was ready to separate. If she had pushed the other girl away it could lead to a misunderstanding, causing a very upset and very drunk Lucy before they had even reached her apartment, but to kiss the blonde back would be immoral when Cana was almost totally sober. Luckily, Lucy didn’t seem to find anything amiss when she staggered back, her smile blissful and sincere, and tried to take the first step up to her apartment. 

Cana moved quickly, wrapping one arm back around Lucy’s waist, using the other to catch Lucy’s legs, literally sweeping the blonde off of her feet. When Lucy squealed, too loud for the time of night, Cana winced, but then the blonde giggled into her neck and everything else was forgotten. 

There were two apartments on each floor, five floors in total. The first two, Lucy was silent, holding onto Cana as though she was the most precious thing in the world, playing with stray brunette curls and sighing into Cana’s skin. But by the third floor, when Cana’s muscles were beginning to burn, Lucy started to sing again. It was more legible this time, a pop song that had played in the bar before they had left. She wasn’t a very good singer, but it was endearing all the same. Cana was enjoying seeing Lucy have fun, and that fact alone was what made Cana realise that she already liked the blonde much more than she thought she did. It was dangerous, falling this quick, but if it was for Lucy… Cana couldn’t bring herself to mind. 

“Where are my keys?” Lucy sang the question, dragging out the last word to an obnoxiously high-pitched squeal. Cana still had the meal ring looped around her finger, which she jangled to answer Lucy’s question. 

They were outside of Lucy’s apartment now, and even though it was a struggle for Cana to balance the blonde whilst trying to unlock the front door, she finally managed after two unsuccessful tries, swinging the door open and flinching when it banged into the wall behind it. 

“I’m home!” Lucy sang, flinging one arm in the air above her head. 

Her apartment was one of the most expensive student studios, but Cana was unsurprised by that; she knew that both Lucy and Freed came from moneyed backgrounds. Cana refused to let it intimidate her anymore. 

“Down we go.” Cana placed Lucy gently on the bed, sighing in relief as her muscles could finally relax. 

Lucy bounced on the mattress and giggled. Cana wanted to kiss her. Somehow, she managed to resist. 

“Do you want another drink?” Lucy slurred, and Cana had no choice but to snort a laugh. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Lucy didn’t look overly disappointed, but instead fell on her back and bit her lip, looking up at Cana with wide and uncertain eyes. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

That caught Cana off guard. She let the cool air of Lucy’s apartment calm her before settling onto the mattress, placing her hand on top of the other woman’s and squeezing gently.

“I never planned on leaving, Lucy.” 

The smile that Lucy offered then was so bright Cana felt like she could be blinded by it, but instead she basked in it, in the sheer beauty of Lucy. With a sigh, Lucy curled her head under Cana’s chin, and after only a moment she was asleep. Cana felt warm and full of light, pressed against Lucy who had been so earnest with her honesty. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep as well. 


End file.
